SkekSès
|hobby = Valuing power above all else. Plotting against each other. |goals = Attain immortality so they can continue their tyrannical reign over Thra for all of eternity. Stay separated from their benevolent alter-egos (both failed). |crimes = Genocide World domination Conspiracy Defilement Pollution |type of hostile species = Power-Hungry Tyrants}} The Skeksis are an evil race of chimeric beings and the main antagonistic race in the 1982 dark fantasy film The Dark Crystal and the 2019 TV series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. They are the opposite of the gentle UrRu (known as the Mystics in the movie). Appearance The Skeksis are part reptile, part predatory bird, and part dragon creatures. Their bodies are usually slender and thin, and once have a second pair of arms before it withers and became atrophied as the Skeksis' reign goes by in later years. They wear heavy elaborate but threadbare robes to make themselves appear more larger and intimidating. Personality Unlike their counterparts, who possess the positive composition of the UrSkeks, the Skeksis instead carry the negative; as such being arrogant, egotistical, and have little to no regard for life or even each other. Furthermore, despite having alliances in the castle, they will often plot or have a rivalry (such in the case of SkekSil and SkekUng) against each other inside or outside of the alliance, heavily suggesting the Skeksis to be deceitful and double-crossing. The Skeksis live a hedonistic lifestyle as they only think of living in eternity while they maintain hold over their power.They are primarily shown to be greedy over using the Crystal's power to replenish themselves despite being sworn to protect, resulting in its corruption and the birth and spreading of the Darkening over Thra; in addition, the Skeksis deny the Darkening's existence happening and instead see it as a mere blight that also did not exist. They also are not afraid to hide the fact they have done horrible and cruel deeds for selfish reasons and relish in it, as when a kidnapped Brea called the Skeksis monsters for draining Gelfling, SkekOk retorted with "Have you only just figured that out? Perhaps you are not so clever after all", revealing that they're aware of what they are doing yet the Skeksis never care. However, the Skeksis were originally elegant and courteous during the Age of Harmony, and even were friends towards Aughra. Although, they became the tyrannical rulers they are due to them aging as time flies by, this leading to the Skeksis' selfish desire to live longer. The Skeksis *SkekSo, the Emperor (voiced by the late Jerry Nelson in the film; Jason Isaacs in the show) (Deceased) *SkekZok, the Ritual-Master (voiced by the late Jerry Nelson in the film; Keegan-Michael Key in the show) *SkekUng, the Garthim-Master (voiced by Michael Kilgarriff) *SkekSil, the Chamberlain (voiced by the late Barry Dennen in the film; Simon Pegg in the show) *SkekTek, the Scientist (voiced by Steve Whitmire in the film; Mark Hamill in the show) (Deceased) *SkekAyuk, the Gourmand (voiced by Thick Wilson in the film; Harvey Fierstein in the show) *SkekNa, the Slave-Master (voiced by the late David Buck) *SkekShod, the Treasurer (voiced by Charles Collingwood) *SkekOk, the Scroll-Keeper (voiced by John Baddeley in the film; Neil Sterenberg in the show) *SkekEkt, the Ornamentalist (voiced by Brian Muehl in the film; Alice Dinnean in the show) *SkekMal, the Hunter (voiced by Ralph Ineson) (Deceased) *SkekVar, the General (voiced by Benedict Wong) (Deceased) *SkekLach, the Collector (voiced by Awkwafina) (Deceased) *SkekGra, the Conqueror/Heretic (voiced by Andy Samberg) *SkekLi, the Satirist *SkekSa, the Mariner Trivia *Although there are eighteen and then eight of them, the Skeksis were originally based on the Seven Deadly Sins. *Initially, the Skeksis had a constructed language that is a mix of ancient Greek and Egyptian. This was eventually scrapped due to test screening audiences find it confusing despite the present captions. *SkekSa the Mariner is the only member of the Skeksis classified to be female (in canon), as the rest are primarily male. **Although initially, she was originally a male Skeksis named SkekCru in Legends of the Dark Crystal. *Skeksis is both singular and plural, but the plural form is "Skeksès" (pronounced 'Skek-sees'). *In the prequel series, the Skeksis were erroneously mentioned as the ones who arrived on Thra and also gifted Aughra her orrery, not the UrSkeks. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Hybrids Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Fragmental Category:Lawful Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Supremacists Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Egotist Category:Gaolers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Elderly Category:Polluters Category:Elitist Category:Animals Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Totalitarians Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Misogynists Category:Muppet Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Poachers Category:Kidnapper Category:Doctors and Scientists